Decisiones
by rosalinda1601
Summary: Elsa deberá decidir que hacer ante la propuesta de cierto pelirrojo. AU. HELSA
1. Chapter 1

"**Decisiones"**

Hola de nuevo mis fieles lectores aquí Rosalinda1601 reportándose con su primer Os Helsa, dedicado para **The Lonely Frozen Wolf** espero que te guste loba ;).

Bueno espero que lo disfruten y no sean tan duros es mi primer Os Helsa así que haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Sólo el delicioso sabor del chocolate caliente compensaba lo que aquel pelirrojo se había tardado. Miró el reloj blanco que tenía en su muñeca: **3:35**. Ya se estaba tardando mucho la había citado a las tres en punto y ya tenía más de media hora esperándolo.

No lo podía creer Hans sabía que a ella, él no la caía para nada bien. Después de que jugó hacía solo un año con los sentimientos de su hermana menor, Anna, Elsa no confiaba para nada en ese hombre. Y a eso se le sumaba las muchas veces que él en el colegio se le acercaba para invitarla a salir y ella simplemente le respondía fríamente un no gracias.

Realmente se había sorprendido cuando recibió un mensaje diciendo:

_Hola copo de nieve, necesito hablar contigo sobre el proyecto de ciencias para la casa abierta ¿Haremos el aire acondicionado casero o los experimentos con el hielo seco? ¿Puedes ir al Sweet&amp;Cofee del centro? Allá decidiremos que experimento vamos a realizar en la casa abierta. Te espero a eso de las 3 y media._

De verdad le sorprendió el mensaje ya que generalmente siempre le pedía salir con ella, y honestamente no creía que la citara para hablar del experimento a realizar en la casa abierta. Pero de todas formas necesitaba la nota, no es que fuera mala en ciencias pero si lo hacía bien no tendría que dar esa odiosa lección sumativa* y eso sería un gran alivio ya que muy pocas veces le atinaba al 10 en las sumativas de ciencias generalmente siempre er veces hasta 7. Además le daba mala espina que no citara a los demás compañeros del grupo de ciencias.

Suspiró, perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una odiosa y conocida voz la sacó de ellos.

-Copo de nieve-dijo Hans-

-¿Para eso me citaste Westergard?-preguntó la ya molesta chica-además estás tarde-dijo mostrándole el blanco reloj-

-Qué bonita muñeca-dijo arrastrando las palabras-

-¡La hora, Westergard, la hora!-

-Yo no sé leer esa cosa-

-¿Y cómo pasaste segundo de básica?-

-Ja, ja, ja-dijo con evidente sarcasmo-bueno, ¿vamos a pasar toda la tarde peleando o vamos a organizar nuestro proyecto de ciencias?-

-¿Entonces qué proyecto haremos?-

-No sé, no habías quedado con Doménica que íbamos a hacer el del aire acondicionado casero-

-Sí, pero para eso había que reunirse en alguna casa para armar el aire-

-Ajá, pero si hacemos el de hielo seco será muy simple y nos pondrán un 7, es mejor el del aire acondicionado ya que los beneficios eran más para personas con bajos recursos económicos-

-Bueno, entonces haremos el aire acondicionado casero, a ver los materiales eran…una caja de cartón grande con tapa, un rotulador, un cuchillo de sierra, un ventilador pequeño, aluminio, 2 tubos PVC de 10 centímetros de diámetro, y claro el hielo pero es mejor usar el hielo seco porque demora más en derretirse-

-Entonces, hay que dividir los materiales: tú la caja, Doménica los tubos, Jamie el aluminio, Megan creo que tiene un ventilador pequeño, y yo llevo el rotulador y el hielo-

-No lleves tanto cuidado se te caen las manos Westergard, y falta el cuchillo-

-Eso que lo dé él que sea de la casa que nos vamos a reunir, ahora en qué casa nos reunimos-

-No sé, a Jamie no le dejan, la casa de Megan es muy pequeña, a tú casa no entro ni por un millón de dólares, y tampoco quiero que tú entres a la mía, así que vamos a la casa de Doménica-

-Sí, pero Doménica se va de viaje a Nueva York el jueves y regresa el lunes-

-¡¿Qué?! La voy a matar la casa abierta es el próximo viernes y hay que entregar el proyecto este miércoles. Hay que hacer primero el proyecto para saber que funcione y allí ponerlo en el formulario que nos dio la miss-

-Tranquila copo de nieve, nadie ha hecho los proyectos aún-

-Un grupo de segundo B.I.* ya tiene hecho su pesticida casero, y los de décimo ya tienen su oscilador casero-dijo cruzando los brazos, este proyecto tenía que ser perfecto y no dejaría que ese tonto de Westergard lo arruinara-

-Pero sólo son algunos la GRAN mayoría todavía no lo ha hecho-exclamó alzando los brazos-

-Aún así, insisto si no lo practicamos puede que no funcione el día de la feria, ya les ha pasado a otros grupos-

-No te preocupes, copito, nos saldrá bien, además recuerda que no te arruinaría tu preciado proyecto recuerda que necesito la nota si no saco mínimo 9 en este parcial me quedo supletorio y no quiero ver a esa vieja en un supletorio-

-Ja, tú Westergard, tú eres capaz de llegar al remedial*-dijo la rubia sonriendo-

-Chistosita anda su majestad, ya te quiero ver reírte cuando nos reunamos en tu casa el ¿viernes?-

-suspirando-¿Qué más me queda?-

-Hablando de chistosita que andas copo de nieve, la otra vez que estaba caminando hacia mi casa escuché algo muy curioso cómo alguien cantando, y seguí caminando hacia dónde venía la música y de dónde crees que venía…de tu casa-

Elsa se quedó helada, perfectamente recordaba hace tan sólo una semana que Anna estaba aburrida y se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de hacer una competencia de quién podía comer más azúcar y insistió hasta que le dijo con ojos de cachorrito "por favor Elsa prometiste no volver a ignorarme" y Elsa no le quedó otra opción que aceptar el reto. Tristemente recordó en su pasado que había permanecido tantos años encerrada en su habitación por temor a que alguien la viera puesto que desde aproximadamente los 8 años había sufrido de anorexia y temía que alguien la viera gorda o al menos así se había visto ella hasta más o menos los 12 años que se curó totalmente.

Ambas habían tomado un tazón y lo habían llenado de azúcar blanca. Anna contó hasta tres y ambas comenzaron a comerse la azúcar con una cuchara rápidamente hasta terminarlo justo al mismo. Esa fue una gran experiencia que nunca volvería a repetir, aparte del dolor de estómago de unas horas después, Anna y ella se habían puesto tan hiperactivas por el azúcar que prendieron el equipo de sonido, lo pusieron a todo volumen, y se pusieron a cantar y bailar y cuando llegó la canción "Let it go" y como estaban cerca de Carnaval, ya habían comprado las cariocas* y se pusieron a echarlas hacia arriba como si fuera nieve.

Y ahora ese tonto de Westergard lo sabía. Desde un principio supo que él tramaba algo con ese mensaje y ahora de seguro la chantajearía.

-Y me asomé por la ventana y ¿Qué crees que vi?-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-te vi a ti y a Anna cantando y bailando como borrachas lanzando espuma de carnaval mientras escuchaban "Let it go" a todo volumen, y ya sabes me gusta hacer las cosas memorables y todo está aquí-dijo señalando su iphone5 el cual Elsa intentó quitarle, pero Hans lo retiró justo a tiempo-Oh no, copo de nieve, y aunque me quites el celular y elimines el video, ¿tú crees que no tengo un respaldo en mi laptop?-

-Por favor Westergard, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-dijo la platinada cruzando los brazos-

-Quiero que salgas conmigo-dijo sonriendo ante el resoplido que la rubia soltó en respuesta-y con toda la experiencia, con eso me refiero a que te comportes, actúa como si fuera real aunque creo que muy pronto lo será-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa-

-Si claro, en tus sueños Westergard, y supongo que si me niego lo publicarás en facebook y yo quedaré en ridículo-dijo virando los ojos-

-Ya sabes cómo funciona esto, así que aceptas supongo-

-Que otra opción me queda Westergard-dijo suspirando tristemente-

-Ahhh y una cosa más, deja de decirme Westergard, no estamos en el ejército, cariño, puedes decirme Hans, mi amor, lo que sea que se te ocurra-

-¿Mi acosador?-

-Ja, ja, ja-

-Me espiaste por la ventana, gracias ese será tu nuevo sobrenombre, mi acosadorito, ¿Qué te parece?-dijo sonriendo-

-Me parece genial mi copo de nieve, bueno me tengo que ir-dijo levantándose y dándole un beso en los labios el cual le llegó de sorpresa a la chica-nos vemos luego su majestad espero que se acostumbre porque ese no será el único-dijo caminando hasta la salida de la cafetería-

La chica no se levantaba de su silla, todavía no se podía creer que Hans se atreviera a darle un beso. Su primer beso. Ni bien llegara a casa le daría una buena reprimenda a su hermanita, gracias a ella había tenido que aceptar ser novia de ese odioso pelirrojo. Y ahora sólo faltaba la reacción de Anna cuando le dijera que era la novia de Hans probablemente le gritara que sí que como pudo haberle hecho eso, etc., etc., etc.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó la histérica pelirroja-¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho esto? Después de tantas advertencias que te hice sobre Hans que él sólo quiere jugar con tus sentimientos, además pensé que lo odiabas porque te molesta siempre en clases-

-Anna, espera sólo déjame explicarte lo que pasó es que…-

-Es que ¿Qué? ¿Qué justifica el hecho de que hayas traicionado mi confianza?-exclamó la joven dándole la espalda a su hermana mayor-

-Él me chantajeo para que accediera a ser su novia ¿feliz?-dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos enfadada por la actitud de su hermanita-

-¿Él te chantajeo para que accedieras a ser su novia?-dijo Anna girándose de repente-sabía que tú eras inocente de toda culpa-dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su hermana, la cual feliz respondió al abrazo-pero eso no significa que deje de ser un idiota-

-Totalmente de acuerdo-dijo Elsa feliz de que su hermana comprendiera sin darle mucha batalla-

-Pero… ¿Con qué te chantajeo?-

-Uhm… Recuerdas la competencia de quién come más azúcar-dijo frotando sus dedos nerviosa-

-Sí, espera no me digas que nos vio-

-Buenooo…y dijo que hizo el momento más…memorable-

-¡Ese maldito nos grabó!-gritó la pelirroja-Osea nos espió. Nosotras deberíamos demandarlo por acosador-

-Si…no lo creo. dijo que subiría el video si no accedía a ser su novia y con toda la experiencia. Pero te juro que ante la primera oportunidad que se presente rompo con él, y lo peor se atrevió a besarme en la cafetería-

-Lo sé, Hans es un tonto a veces y ¿espera que? ¿Te besó? Fue suficiente a la primera que lo vea le rompo una vez más su nariz-dijo la amenazante pelirroja haciendo puños con las manos-

-Tranquila Anna no te precipites, recuerda que nos tiene ventaja, y si le hacemos algo publicará el video-

-Tengo una idea-

-¿Cuál?-

-Contratar un sicario*-dijo maliciosamente la chica-

-Anna-dijo su hermana sonriendo y cruzando los brazos-

-Lo sé, sería muy caro-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa-

-Que mala, odio a ese Westergard pero jamás le mandaría a matar. Digo el me molesta yo lo molesto creo que allí estamos bien-

-No no está bien, ahora son novios, y aunque odie admitirlo es la realidad, y tendrás que aguantarlo toda su relación y eso incluyen los besos, su "gran" sentido del humor, etc., etc., etc.-

-Lo sé, lo sé, no sé como lograré soportarlo, pero no me queda de otra-

-Lo siento-

-¿Por?-

-Si no te hubiese retado a la competencia del azúcar nada de esto hubiese pasado-

-Oh Anna no te sientas culpable. Toda la culpa la tiene ese tonto de Hans no tú, ahora vamos que tienes mucha tarea que hacer-dijo la rubia abrazándola y poniéndole fin a la discusión-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo en frente de todos en la cafetería?-dijo enfadada la rubia recordando nerviosa lo que momentos antes había ocurrido-

-No niegues que no lo disfrutaste copo de nieve-dijo maliciosamente el pelirrojo-

-Claro que no, jamás disfrutaría algo como eso-dijo furiosa cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda-

-Suspiraste-

-¿Qué?-

-Suspiraste mientras te besaba-

-Claro que no-

-Claro que sí-

-Claro que no-

-Claro que sí-

-Que no, que no, que no, que no, que no, que no-

-Que sí, que sí, que sí, que sí, que sí, que sí-

-Uggghhh Hans eres un…-

-¿Un qué?-

-Un cretino que sólo se quiere salir con la suya-dijo yéndose del lugar-

-Espera copo a dónde vas-

-¡Lejos de ti!-

-El video-canturreó por lo bajo el muchacho-

-Uggghhh, la verdad es que eres un asco de persona, no entiendo como Anna se pudo enamorar de ti-

-Lo sé, lo sé, soy irresistible-

-¡Adiós!-

-Espera-

-¿Y ahora que quieres?-

-¿Quieres ir a ver una peli?-

-Contigo no-

-Oh por favor copo, somos novios, y no nos vendría mal salir de este ambiente de tanto estrés por la casa abierta-

-¿Qué película?-dijo la rubia suspirando-

-Una que se estrenó hace poco, Luna de miel en familia, oh por favor copo de nieve-dijo el joven al ver que la chica enarcaba una ceja-es de comedia, con Adam Sandler-

-Está bien, ¿a qué hora?-

-A las 4:15 ¿te recojo en tu casa?-

-Bueno, ahora sí adiós tengo clases-

-Yo también, recuerda que estamos en el mismo curso-

-Como olvidarlo-dijo virando los ojos-

Eran las cuatro en punto cuando en la residencia Arendelle se escuchó el timbre e inmediatamente la menor de las hermanas corrió a abrir la puerta:

-Yo abro-dijo la pelirroja abriendo la puerta-Hans-dijo lanzándole una mirada venenosa-

-Anna, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Bien, pero estaría mucho mejor si dejaras de fastidiar a mi hermana-

-¿Celosita?-

-Celosa de que-

-De que tu hermana está saliendo con el chico que te dejó-

-Estás loco-

-Simplemente no lo quieres aceptar princesita-

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te parto los…-

-¡¿Anna quién es?!-gritó su hermana desde las escaleras-

-¡Soy yo copo!, ¿ya estás lista? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!-le respondió el chico-

-Ah eres tu Westergard-

-Y hola también copo, ¿nos vamos? Tu hermana me está mirando raro-

-Te lo advierto Hans no toques a mi hermana-dijo la pelirroja retirándose del lugar-

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos antes de que tu hermana me vuelva a romper la nariz-

-No me molestaría en lo absoluto si lo hiciera, bueno vámonos a ver tu dichosa película pronto-dijo la rubia saliendo de la vivienda y cerrando la puerta-

-Entonces te gustan las películas de comedia, o prefieres las de romances-dijo el pelirrojo mirándola pícaramente-

-Sí me agradan las de comedia aunque también me gusta ver las que son basadas en libros-

-Oh así que te gusta leer, ¿qué tipos de libros lees? ¿Cincuenta sombras de Grey?-

-No, qué asco, prefiero los de fantasía, acción, como los de Harry Potter, Los Juegos del Hambre, aunque sí a veces leo de romance como Bajo la misma estrella, pero el libro que me encantó fue Memorias de un amigo imaginario, fue increíble lo ame aunque no entendí el epílogo-

-Sí yo también prefiero los de acción y fantasía como los de Narnia fueron increíbles-

-¿Tu sabes leer?-dijo la chica sonriendo-

-Sí copo, si se leer desde los cinco si más no recuerdo, oh mira ya llegamos ¿trajiste dinero?-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo pero al ver la expresión furiosa de la chica dijo rápidamente-tranquila copo sólo era una inocente broma-

La pareja hizo la cola y al llegar a la caja el pelirrojo dijo:

-Dos entradas para Luna de miel en familia, por favor-

-¿Para la función de las 4:15?-preguntó la chica desde el otro lado de la caja-

-Sí-

-Muy bien escoja sus asientos-dijo y Hans escogió un par de asientos de la fila G-ok asientos G-5 y G-6, ¿con datos o consumidor final?-

-Consumidor final-

-Son 10.50, gracias disfrute la función-dijo la chica al recibir el dinero y entregar la factura correspondiente-

-Bueno vámonos copo aún falta comprar el canguil-

-Yo quiero un hot-dog con Coca-Cola-

-Bueno ¿nada más su majestad?-

-No, cariño, nada más-

-¿Qué desea ordenar?-dijo el chico del bar-

-Dos hot-dogs y una Coca-Cola-

-¿Qué te pasa Westergard? ¿No vas a tomar nada?-

-Al contrario copo es más, señor que la Coca-Cola sea grande-

-Muy bien, señor, son 9.75-

-Hans, escucha donde esto sea lo que yo pienso que es-

-Tranquila copo solo vamos a compartir una bebida ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? ya hemos compartido otras cosas-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-

-Cállate-le espetó la rubia sonrojándose-

-Bueno espero que tengas sed porque yo sí tengo y mucha-dijo cogiendo dos sorbetes y entrando a la sala ocupando sus respectivos puestos-

Durante toda la función, Elsa se había contenido de tomar un sorbo de la fría bebida y cada vez que ella se viraba a ver la fría bebida, el pelirrojo que la acompañaba la miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Vamos copo tienes que tomar algo, no tomar nada es perjudicial para la salud-

-No voy a tomar esa cola luego de que tú la hayas tocado, y bebido de allí-

-Hay dos sorbetes-

-Igualmente, esa Coca-Cola ya está contaminada por ti y ¡Oh por Dios que están que están haciendo esos rinocerontes!-exclamó la chica al mirar la gran pantalla y ver a un rinoceronte encima de otro-

-Shhhhh-se escuchó del público-

-Lo siento-susurró la avergonzada chica-

-Tranquila Elsa es el ciclo de la vida nacer, crecer, REPRODUCIRSE, y morir-

-¿Qué porquería me has traído a ver?-

-Es un estreno yo no sabía qué era lo que iba a salir además la cartelera decía a todo público-

-Clarooo-

-Es verdad si quieres no me creas-

-No te creo, me has engañado y terminamos-

-En serio-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo-

-No puedes terminarme así la condición era con toda la experiencia-

-Sí y ya te bese, ya tenemos una cita y ya peleamos ¿qué más de experiencia quieres?-

-¡¿Quieren callarse algunos intentamos ver la película?!-les gritó un espectador-

-¡Sí vayan a pelearse a algún parque!-

-Ya ves lo que causas copo de nieve-

-¿Yo? fuiste tú él que comenzó todo esto con lo chantaje y-la rubia no pudo terminar de pelear porque su acompañante la silencio con un beso esta vez más profundo que los anteriores, al cual tímidamente correspondió. Esta vez Elsa no lo podía creer sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago y sentía que tenía las mejillas encendidas pero lo que todavía no asimilaba era que lo estaba disfrutando y ni siquiera se percató de cuando abrió la boca y algo húmedo se dispuso a recorrerla jugueteando con su lengua. Una caricia nunca antes experimentada pero tan dulcemente compartida. Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuándo su propia lengua se hizo partícipe de esas caricias ahora la suya había tomado la iniciativa recorriendo la boca del pelirrojo el cual dejo escapar un suspiro-

-Hey ustedes dos tortolitos si no se dejan de comer no voy a poder concentrarme en la película-le gritó otro espectador mientras la pareja se separaba y se miraba dulcemente aunque no se habían separado por el reclamo del espectador sino por la falta de aire-

-Ves te dije que te iba a gustar-dijo respirando entrecortadamente por la falta de oxígeno y siendo interrumpido por un beso de su novia el cual él interrumpió-aquí no si seguimos así, lo más seguro es que nos boten del cine-dijo levantándose del asiento junto a la chica y conduciéndola hacia la salida del cine para terminar con lo inconcluso-

Bueno lo que vieron allí fue un intento de Helsa xD. Espero que les haya gustado ya que fue mi primer Os Helsa en especial para ti loba.

Ahora si les gustó escriban un comentario en la cajita de aquí abajo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Hola de nuevo chicos :D al parecer el oneshot fue muy bien recibido y como algunos lo pidieron, tendrá continuación y aquí explicaré los asteriscos jejeje me había olvidado tenías razón Serena. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y este será el último ya no habrá continuación lo dejaré como un two-shot.

* * *

-¿Entonces qué tal estuvo el cine?-preguntó su hermana sin apartar la vista del móvil-

-Oh estuvo muy lindo linda, muy linda la película-

-Elsa Arendelle tengo la ligera impresión de que has disfrutado algo más que la película-

-¿Yo? Cómo crees que podría disfrutar algo de ese cretino de Hans-

-Qué extraño antes siempre lo llamabas Westergard y con un toque de odio que ahora no he percibido-la mirada de la pelirroja ya no estaba en su móvil-no me digas que te enamoraste de él-

-Uhm bueno es que yo ya sabes uhm yo…tengo que hacer mi tarea-la rubia se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando su hermana la agarró de la manga del abrigo-

-¡Elsa Arendelle responde la pregunta que te hice!-

-Está bien lo admito tal vez me esté gustando un poquito no más-Anna cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja-ya ok si me gusta-

-Está bien Elsa no importa-

-Pero es que no fue mi culpa no sé cómo sucedió y él me besó fue tan lindo y…espera ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que no importa-

-¿Te sientes bien Anna, te duele la cabeza, tienes fiebre?-la mayor rápidamente puso su mano en la frente de su hermana-

-No Elsa me siento bien-

-Entonces porque dices eso pensé que odiabas a Hans, ok debo estar entonces yo alucinando esto tal vez sea un sueño pellízcame ¡Auch!-

-Tu dijiste que lo hiciera-la pelirroja sólo se encogió de hombros-Verás sé que Hans fue un cretino conmigo y todo eso pero he visto cómo te mira, los esfuerzos que hace porque aceptes a salir con él, cosa que nunca hizo conmigo y aún lo odio un poco pero si tú eres feliz con él yo soy feliz además yo tengo a Kristoff ya necesitabas tú también a alguien-

-Gracias eso creo, que bueno que lo hayas tomado tan bien ahora si me disculpas tengo que salir-

-¿Y a dónde sí se puede saber?-

-Uhm voy al parque a pasear-

-Y supongo que no vas sola-

-Uhm no-

-Que te diviertas-dijo la chica suspirando-no llegues tarde-

-Gracias, adiós-dijo la rubia moviendo su mano mientras salía por la puerta-

* * *

Era un día hermoso en el parque: las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban y se reían, el sol brillaba a lo alto, las personas trotaban o pedaleaban en sus bicicletas, y una joven pareja charlaba animadamente recostados en el césped bajo un árbol.

-Hans te puedo preguntar algo-la chica desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa-

-Adelante su majestad-

-¿Por qué me llamas copo de nieve?-

-¿Por qué? Bueno porque eres tan delicada, tan hermosa como un copo de nieve, eres única entre los demás. A veces tu actitud es fría y distante y tienes esa mirada con la que pareciera que fueras a congelar a alguien, pero yo sé que detrás de esa fría mirada se esconde una chica dulce y encantadora-

-Gracias-murmuró la chica notablemente sonrojada-

-No gracias a ti por haberme dado la oportunidad de tener a la novia más linda del planeta-ambos se acercaron sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, y compartieron un dulce beso. Elsa sintió cómo algo húmedo pedía permiso para entrar a su boca. Permiso concedido. Sus lenguas danzaron, chocándose una con la otra, degustando uno de la boca del otro. Y cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, los jóvenes se separaron sonriéndose el uno al otro-

-Vaya otra pareja en el parque, los jóvenes de hoy en día no comprenden que esas cosas se hacen en privado y no a la vista de todo el mundo-murmuró una señora que pasaba caminando por allí-

-Y en el cine nos mandaban al parque. Oye Elsa en verdad lamento lo del video pero es que tú nunca aceptabas salir conmigo y en ese momento vi la oportunidad y bueno ya sabes el resto-

-Al menos valió la pena el chantaje, fue una buena decisión-

-¿Quieres ir a la feria?-

-Bueno aún son las cuatro de la tarde y tengo que estar en casa en la noche, así que ¿Qué esperamos?-

La feria se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y como estaba a unas cuadras del parque no era problema llegar caminando. El pelirrojo compró dos entradas y al entrar, la cara de su novia se iluminó con una sonrisa infantil. Había docenas de puestos, carritos de algodón de azúcar, hotdogs, y palomitas. A un lado había un pequeño patio de comida con algunas mesas de picnic. En el fondo había una gran tarima donde al parecer había una presentación.

-Wow esto es tan wow, gracias por traerme aquí-Elsa le dio un beso en la mejilla-¡mira que lindo peluche!-señaló un puesto en el que había un peluche de un muñeco de nieve de por lo menos medio metro. Los jóvenes avanzaron hasta el puesto-

-Disculpe señor que tiene que hacer uno para ganar ese peluche-

-Por un dólar obtiene tres intentos en los cuáles tiene que derribar esa pirámide-Hans le pagó y el señor puso tres pelotas al frente suyo. Lanzó la primera. Lanzó la segunda y ninguna lograba derribar la pirámide. Demonios ni en el último intento logró derribar la dichosa pirámide, y sólo recibió un premio consuelo-

-Lo lamento Elsa lo intenté pero solo me dieron esto-le entregó el premio, el cual era una almohadita de un copo de nieve que tenía dos botones: uno para grabar, y el otro para reproducir. La sonrisa de Elsa se ensanchó aún más y tomó el regalo-

-Es tan linda gracias-presionó el botón de grabar y cantó-Let it go, let it go-

Después de ir a una docena de puestos más, fueron a comer juntos un algodón de azúcar y una soda, luego, ambos se dirigieron a una cabina de fotos donde se tomaron una docena de fotos con diferentes muecas, y algunas besándose.

-¿Qué tal si vamos allá?-el pelirrojo señaló el lugar donde había lo que parecía que había una presentación a lo que la chica sólo se encogió de hombros-

-Bueno-

Avanzaron hasta el lugar y se dieron cuenta de que eran una serie de concursos:

-Bueno y para nuestro siguiente concurso elegiremos 3 parejas y para ser justos serán seleccionadas las que apunte mi compañero con los reflectores-¿reflectores? ¿Cuándo y en qué momento había anochecido? No tuvo tiempo ni de buscar los reflectores porque una brillante luz la apuntó junto a otras dos parejas-al parecer tenemos tres candidatos por favor suban por las escaleras laterales gracias-

-Excelente tenemos 3 lindas parejas, tenemos a…-

-Hans y Elsa-

-¡Hans y Elsa!, también a…-

-Tom y Lucy-

-¡Tom y Lucy!, y finalmente a…-

-Mark y Mary-

-¡Mark y Mary! Muy bien concursantes lo que hay que hacer es simplemente demostrarse cuanto se quieren-hubo un sonrojo general-y la pareja que reciba más aplausos será la ganadora ¡comiencen!-Mark y Mary se besaron obteniendo un awwn del público, mientras que Tom le recitó un poema a Lucy, y Hans, en cambio comenzó a cantar:

Desde, el día en que te vi

Sentí como que ya te conocía

Un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte

Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente

De repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente simplemente

Pero siempre estas presente

Aunque no pueda verte

De locura casi estamos igual

De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan

Y ya eres mi persona favorita

Cada minuto a tu lado es genial

Y no hay nada en el mundo mundial

Que ame más que estar contigo

Cada momento lo haces especial

Tú eres mi persona favorita

Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo

Es buen momento decirte que te quiero

Te quiero te quiero y siempre así será

Creo que por más que pase y pase el tiempo

Aunque llueva o truene nunca pasara lo nuestro

A menos eso ciento

De locura casi estamos igual

De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan

Y ya eres mi persona favorita

Cada minuto a tu lado es genial

Y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial

Que ame más que estar contigo

Cada momento lo haces especial

Tú eres mi persona favorita

Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo

Es buen momento decirte que te quiero

Decirte que te quiero

Apareciste justamente

Cuando estaba listo para quererte

Y después de todo te fui a encontrar

Y ya eres mi persona favorita

Cada minuto a tu lado es genial

Y no hay nadie en el mudo mundial

Que ame más que estar contigo

Cada momento lo haces especial

Tú eres mi persona favorita

Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo

Es buen momento decirte que te quiero

Te quiero te quiero y siempre así será

Y siempre así será y siempre así será…

La pareja terminó besándose recibiendo un gran aplauso del público.

-¡Creo que tenemos a nuestros ganadores!-

-Te amo-dijo Hans-

-Yo más-dijo Elsa-

* * *

Lección sumativa*: lección que se da antes de terminar un parcial, pertenece al sistema educativo del quinquimestre.

B.I.*: bachillerato internacional. Programa de colegio del mundo, para más información visite Google xD.

Remedial*: examen que se da como última oportunidad de no quedarse de año, pertenece al sistema educativo del quinquimestre.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me encantó escribir esto y sé que es algo cortito pero no quería extenderlo tanto, en especial espero que le haya gustado a la alfa y espero que se mejore.

¡Review time!

**The Lonely Frozen Wolf: **Que Bueno que te gusto y si espero hacer muuuchas más historias helsa. Aquí tienes la continuación ya espero tu opinión xD.

**F:** gracias! :3 Ya me pondré en marcha con el helsa.

**SerenaSaori: **jajaja si son unos malotes pero fue por una buena causa que no dejaran ver a los demás la peli, y respecto a los asteriscos tenías razón me olvide xD pero aquí ya los expliqué.

**Ana Victoria: **bueno ya te había respondido por PM pero ya que espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte!

**Romi:** haces que me sonroje :). Jajaja si por un momento se sintió traicionada pero si era lo mejor para su hermana ella lo aprobaba.

**A Frozen Fan: **jajaja ya sabes que el pelirrojo es un cretino cuando se lo propone. Respecto al trastorno alimenticio iba a poner lo de los estudios para justificar que se encerrara en su habitación pero me pareció que ya estaba algo gastado y puse algo nuevo. Sobre la línea divisora te cuento que no tenía idea de cómo hacerla pero lobita me dio una mano :3 yo también espero tener más fics helsa pero se me acaban las vagaciones y no sé qué tan seguido actualice D:

Hasta el próximo fic fans del helsa!


End file.
